


Your Scent In My Nose, I Can't Get You Off My Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, S3, Scent Kink, Teen Wolf season 3, s3e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home after saving Stiles from the Nogitsune and his scent happens to still be in his nose. He jerks off to images of him, past and present, and he doesn't mind the feeling one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent In My Nose, I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Scott jerks off to images of his best friend, maybe he still has his scent in his nose.

When Scott got home from a long, tiring night, he felt a little strange, to say the least. His mind kept going to back to Stiles, his best friend, while his body yearned for sleep. Maybe it was the fact that the night had been spent trying to save Stiles from the Nogitsune possessing.

Or maybe it was because his scent was still in his nose.

Scott had always loved Stiles, they had been best friends for years, almost like brothers, but not quite. Something about Stiles being in that state and needing him had gotten to Scott but, of course, he wouldn’t say it was any different than anyone else, Scott enjoyed being able to help people; helping people was one of the things he liked about being a wolf.

The alpha quickly undressed and got into bed.

_These feeling_ _s are normal…_ _everything is normal..._ , he thought before closing his eyes to attempt getting some sleep. But when he closed his eyes he saw vivid images of Stiles: tonight, back when they played lacrosse, the times when he got nervous and tried to make silly excuses for unexplainable things and when he told Scott about his virginity problem in the locker room. Something deep inside Scott, stemming from primal instincts, wanted to help rid Stiles of his problem.

A wave of desire swept over Scott and he could hear Stiles voice in his ear and continued to smell his scent as his cock began to harden.

Scott, no longer denying the feeling, pushed his boxers down, hissing when the sensitive skin was exposed to the air. He grabbed himself in his large hand and with one last inhale, began to stroke himself slowly.

Low moans passed his lips as more and more memories of Stiles passed his eyelids and his voice as soft as honey continued to whisper sweet nothings to him. “Stiles,” he panted, quickening his pace. Scott thumb over the head, using the precum beading there as lube to make the drag easier.

Scott tightened his grip as a memory of Stiles plastered itself in his mind. The image stayed, teasing him, pushing him over the edge. He felt briefly felt a tightening in his abdomen before he came, spilling over his fist and up his chest.

He stayed still as he came down from his high, his breath eventually returning to its normal speed. Scott grabbed a tissue to clean himself off and upon finishing up, he laid back and wondered where Stiles’ thoughts were at that moment in time while his own, unintentionally but completely welcomed, were all about him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @gustinszayn! Also my AO3 user is daddykink (for some reason it won't post under that).


End file.
